


overthinking.

by sadlymilk



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Angst, Fluff, GUYS, Inspired by Poetry, Lace Panties, M/M, idk its just something i thought of, idk what this is, its just cute, older solangelo, pls, pls dont judge its bad but its solangelo so it cancels out right guys, slight nsfw, solangelo, they live in a qt lil apartment and have a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlymilk/pseuds/sadlymilk
Summary: Nico overthinks a lot.





	overthinking.

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this late at night and i was just thinking about how happy nico is with will but nico is our little emo boy so he's going to have sad times ok

 

  He wanted to feel good about himself because of his overthinking. Whenever he was with Will, it's like everything else was in slow motion. He didn't feel like he had responsibilities and he could spend the whole day just _looking_ at Will and bask in his beauty. But with all the past events, somehow it didn't feel normal. He was always waiting for something. For the day Will left like everyone else, lied to him, cheated on him, anything. It didn't feel right. To be happy; it wasn't something Nico was used to in a very long time. It's not like Nico didn't trust Will, in fact he loved him so much it physically hurt and he couldn't tell whether or not that was supposed to happen or not.

 

 

  Nico laid back in the bed he shared will his boyfriend. His thighs were shaking out of nervousness. He breathed out a long sigh, looking up at the ceiling. He parted his lips slightly, trying to find words of encouragement but nothing was there.

 

 

  His overthinking got him thinking,

 

 

  _over_ , and _over_. 

 

 

  Nico fiddled with the waistband of the skimpy white fabric.  He couldn't help but wonder if he looked pretty, doubting he did anyways.

 

He didn't understand why Will cared so much for him. All Nico did was push him away and make things worse than they already were. He couldn't help feeling every time that there was something to  _make up._ Even if it was over something little or Will had reassure everything was okay, there was an emptiness Nico couldn't get rid of no matter how hard he tried.

 

 

  Nico laid there for a while, thinking to himself. The room was so quiet Nico could almost hear himself think. Everything was so eerily _calm._ He was alone with himself and his thoughts. 

 

 

  Then he finally figured it out.

 

 

  He didn't need hands up his shirt to make Will or himself happy. He could get the same feeling from _healing._

 

 

 He shook his head, feeling stupid before he got up to put on proper clothing. Just as he had tugged his sweater over his head, his blonde boyfriend burst through the bedroom jumping up and down with excitement. 

 

 

  "Nico! Nico! Holy Hades, you won't believe what happened-" Nico cut Will's sentence off, pulling him into a tight hug where the smaller boy smiled into his neck.

 

 

  "Oh okay... We're just going to do that... I guess, okay then." Will hesitantly hugged back his boyfriend with a slightly puzzled expression.  

 

 

  His love was good to Nico, it was time to return the favor.

 

 

  Yeah, he could use some healing. 

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry u read that with ur own 2 eyes ilylly


End file.
